1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cables and, more particularly, to cables for encasing one or more electrical wires.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Cables commonly include one or more wires or optical fibers encased within a protective jacket and are widely used to carry power and/or data between various points. Cables oftentimes connect cables and/or devices. In such a use, a connector is needed to transfer power and/or data from one cable to another or to a device that uses the power and/or processes the data. Connectors vary widely depending on the type of connection, e.g., permanent or removable, the type of cable, e.g., coaxial cable, a power cable, a fiber optic cable, data cable, etc., and the environment in which the cable is used, e.g., under pressure, in high mechanical wear environments, in high heat or moisture environments, and the like.
Cables generally include one or more layers, wherein the number and type of layers utilized depend on, for example, what is encased within the cable, the sensitivity of the contents of the cable, what the cable will be disposed within and/or connected to, and/or the use of the cable. In one example, a cable includes a single insulating layer surrounding a plurality of wires for transfer of data therethrough. A further example of a cable includes a jacket made of an insulating material surrounding a braid that further surrounds one or more signal leads. Each signal lead includes a wire surrounded by an insulation layer, wherein the wires are made of a conductive material, such as copper, to carry electrical signals.